psofandomcom-20200214-history
MAGs
Overview MAGs are equippable companions for hunters in Phantasy Star Online. They provide stat boosts to a hunter's ATP, DFP, ATA and MST as they gain levels through being given items. Story In the quest 'Magnitude of Metal', a Ranger you speak to after getting the quest information from Garon tells you about how MAGs are given to hunters when they become hunters as a sort of tradition. Later on, Elenor Camuel tells the player more about what MAGs can do, both in story and gameplay terms. Gameplay All MAGs (whether it's the one equipped to the character at initial creation or found later) start out at level 5 with 5 DEF points already assigned. MAGs have four stats that can be increased, which will then increase the stats of a character that it is then equipped to. When MAGs reach certain levels, they can change form, or 'evolve'. The first three evolutions ALWAYS happen at level 10, level 35 and level 50. When a MAG evolves, it learns a powerful ability known as a Photon Blast, and that's when the player character can use the PB gauge (after the first evolution). *The first evolution of a Hunter class character's MAG will ALWAYS learn the Farlla Photon Blast. *The first evolution of a Ranger class character's MAG will ALWAYS learn the Estlla Photon Blast. *The first evolution of a Force class character's MAG will ALWAYS learn the Leilla Photon Blast. Photon Blasts When the PB gauge reaches 100, a MAG can unleash a powerful Photon Blast. MAG evolutions and player character class can influence what Photon Blasts are learned. N.B.: It should be noted that despite the way the pictures of the Photon Blasts look, the offensive Photon Blasts are Light elemental, meaning that they are useless against enemies that can resist light based attacks (such as the Chaos Bringer in the Ruins). Increasing a MAG's Stats In order to increase a MAG's stats, you have to go to Item Pack, then MAG, then select Give Items. MAGs can be given up to three items about every five minutes. Each item given can increase a MAG's Synchro %, IQ and one of its four stats. Later evolutions, these stats can decrease (although when it comes to DEF/POW/DEX/MIND, if the stat levels up it cannot be decreased, but the 'progress bar' to the next stat level can decrease). In general, however, mate items (Monomate, Dimate, Trimate) increase POW (and later decrease MIND) and fluid items (Monofluid, Difluid, Trifluid) increase MIND (and later decrease POW). Antidotes and Antiparalysis tend to increase DEX more. All MAGs have different tastes and the type of MAG can influence how much Synchro, IQ and stat it gains (or loses). This guide contains the feeding charts for all MAGs in Episode I+II which shows what stats each MAG will gain or lose depending on the item given to it. For example, Sol Atomizers and Moon Atomizers tend to be one of the most variable item types when it comes to giving items to a MAG. Some MAGs will gain DEF and MIND from a Sol Atomizer while others will gain it from a Moon Atomizer. Some MAG evolutions may even gain POW and DEX from a Sol Atomizer. The theoretical maximum for any one MAG stat is 195 for POW, DEX and MIND, or 200 for DEF. However, it's highly unlikely that these could be reached, given that many items will increase multiple stats. Rare MAG Evolutions There are rare MAG evolutions that exist within PSO. These can only be acquired when a MAG is at least level 100 and certain prerequisites are met. Also, the rare MAG obtained is dependent on the character's class, gender and Section ID, and each Section ID has different prerequisites. If these prerequisites are met then when the MAG next evolves, it will become a rare MAG depending on class and gender. Refer to this guide for a more detailed explanation on how rare MAGs work and the feeding guides. It should also be noted that once a MAG evolves into a rare MAG, it cannot evolve again. Category:Phantasy Star Online items